


Same As Myself

by Serenade



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-14
Updated: 1999-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinhard's tribute to friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same As Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Season One finale.

When you were dead  
I shut myself up in your tomb  
relinquishing the empty world beyond  
embracing both the silence and the dark.

They all thought I was crazy  
To keep vigil by your side  
As if I ever cared for their protests.  
You were worth a thousand of these jackals  
fawning, flattering, baying at my back.

I never thought that you could be so cruel  
allowing all my pleas to go unheard.  
Sometimes I almost catch your footfall at my side  
the tireless tread that matches my own steps.  
But then I reach out for an absent hand  
I turn and fail to meet a sudden smile.

Oh, I would seize the universe for you--  
Make a monument of all the stars.  
And yet what is it worth to gain the heavens  
if I have lost the sun that lit my days?

You were not meant for this  
the bleakness of a barren grave.  
I wish I could unravel the hours back  
beyond that fatal moment that now falls  
merciless as a guillotine across my life--

But no force in this world can ever reclaim  
the light that's fled beyond eternity.

There are no miracles  
There is no answer  
from the silence that swells hugely in the night.  
I am the remnant of our fearless dreams  
left clutching at meteor dust and memories.

When I look into the mirror at my glacier eyes  
I wonder who it was that died on that dark day  
for while your shade still breathes into my dreams  
my heart lies buried underneath cold stone.

 

\- fin -


End file.
